The Maelstrom and the Little Mermaid
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While fighting a giant squid, Naruto nearly drowns but is saved by the mermaid Tiina, known as the Seabed Princess and befriends her once she gains the ability of having human legs. As they spend time together, Naruto finds he must help Tiina deal with Liliana the Pirate and her disapproving father. NarutoxTiina. AU. Special thanks to SeductiveSerpent. Please R&R if enjoyed.


It's been a thousand years but here's the 26th entry in my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ where Naruto meets the shy but amazingly sexy mermaid named Tiina and this will be the sole one-on-one pairing feature one of the women from the Grimoire saga along with this being the final one with Naruto in the whole series. Originally, I was planning to wait until September 28th to watch the upcoming _**Queen's Blade Grimoire**_ OVA featuring Tiina but since it would take forever to sub, I just decided to write the story without it's help and I've been keeping you guys waiting for this one for far too long.

Long description short, it's time to read this fun-filled return to my best known crossover series and leave a review if you have the time!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade  
**_ **Notes:** The beginning of the story takes place when Naruto is approaching Turtle Island and credit for the battle portion of the plot goes to long-time series collaborator _**SeductiveSerpent.**_ As is the case with the ongoing _**Queen's Grimoire**_ anime, it shares the same timeline with the normal _**Queen's Blade**_ storyline.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

As the ship sailed through the fog, Naruto looked around for the Octopus that he learned about from the prophecy and didn't notice someone trailing after it. It appeared to be a beautiful mermaid with long light blue hair with lengthy twin-tails bearing a golden crown atop her head and blue eyes as she followed it from a distance.

Her attire was made of a transparent white blouse and light blue gauntlets on her wrists as her long, blue fish-like-tail guided her through the water. The mermaid, Tiina, had caught sight of him at his previous stop and she had been following him with hopes she could befriend him.

"Octopus, octopus, where are you?" Naruto called out.

" _Maybe he likes creatures of the sea."_ Tiina thought as she followed him and a giant squid appeared from the water before it attacked the ship. She knew this creature wasn't her personal summon known as the Kraken and a look of shock appeared on her face as the beast's tentacles wrapped around him.

As it flailed him about, Tiina noticed Naruto counting the amount of tentacles it had and picked up a bronze microphone before she started singing. With her singing producing magic and sonic frequencies that she controlled, Tiina controlled the water and sent a torrent of water flying into the squid's eye.

The monster roared with anger as it looked in Tiina's direction and she kept singing until Killer Bee arrived in his Gyūki form. He slugged the creature dead in the shell and she put down the microphone once she saw the large crustacean drop Naruto into the ocean.

He landed in the water and loss consciousness as he sank with Tiina immediately swimming after him. The shinobi descended into the ocean's depths and Tiina swiftly caught up to him before taking hold of his cheeks.

She pressed her lips against his and breathed into his mouth while keeping him steady. As Tiina successfully performed CPR on him, he recovered and his eyes met her own with his breathe returning.

Though he managed to briefly lock eyes with the mermaid, a branch from Yamato's arm shot underwater and wrapped around his waist before pulling him back onto the boat. Naruto spat out the water before looking at Killer Bee fight the monstrous crustacean and Yamato unleashed him from the series of branches.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Yamato asked.

"Thanks, Captain Yamato. I'll be just fine." Naruto answered.

"Squid go deviate, the rest I abbreviate!" Killer Bee sang in his new Enka Rap while subduing the monster and Naruto looked over the railing of the ship in Tiina's direction while wondering where the earlier tidal wave came from. Before he could get a good look at her, the waves caused by Killer Bee knocked her underwater and she swam into the depths to wait out the series of waves.

"What's right, Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"I just saw a woman in the water just now." Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Naruto, I know that squid thrashed you around for a while but are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down?" Aoba asked.

"Yeah, what would a woman be doing in the water all the way out here?" Yamato asked and since Naruto had lost unconsciousness, he began wondering if he indeed was hallucinating from hitting the water the way he did. As the ship finally approached the large island, all the shinobi boarded it and the blonde failed to notice Tiina's head poke out of the water as she sadly watched as Naruto vanished into the jungles of the island before retreating to the depths of the water; having lost her chance to meet him due to the island's high security.

 _Days later_

Naruto sat on a pier and gazed out at the sunset as he took in the sight. Suddenly, he heard a pop in the water below and looked down to see Tiina, now with long human legs, rising out of it on a sphere made of water.

As water flowing from it allowed it to levitate, she rose to the pier and stepped onto it as Naruto stared at her. Standing at a height of 5'4, the only major differences about her were that her gauntlets had become shin covers with the upper fins of her tail forming a pair of panties and Naruto's nose began to bleed from her transparent top not doing much to hide her bust of 92 (36).

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Tiina asked with a timid smile.

"Who are you?" The stunned Naruto asked while blushing and Tiina immediately figured out what he was blushing at. She quickly covered her chest and looked at the ground while beginning to blush herself.

"My name is Tiina and I'm the Seabed Princess, pleased to meet you." Tiina smiled.

"What's a Seabed Princess?" Naruto asked.

"Something like a Wet Princess, you hate it, right?" Tiina asked.

"Why would I hate it?" Naruto asked.

"You've never seen a mermaid before." Tiina bashfully said.

"You're a mermaid?" Naruto asked with an interested look appearing on his face and seeing his face allowed Tiina to slightly calm down as she sat down.

"Yes and I take it you don't remember me." Tiina said.

"We've met before?" Naruto asked.

"It was a while back at that odd island when you were attacked by that gigantic squid and then you were knocked into the water…" Tiina said while trailing off from noticing Naruto scratch his chin as he looked at her eyes and compared them to the ones the woman of his supposed hallucination had after being thrown into the ocean.

"Ya know, you do look kind of like this one woman who I think saved me from drowning during that time but everyone else thought I was only dreaming about." Naruto said.

"That was actually me." Tiina smiled and Naruto immediately shook her hand.

"If that's the case, thanks for saving my ass!" Naruto grinned and Tiina beamed in gratitude as she slowly returned the handshake.

"It was my pleasure, Naruto-kun." Tiina smiled.

"So, if you're a mermaid, how do you have human legs?" Naruto asked.

"For me, I knew that seeing you would be impossible with me being a mermaid and then I met the Demon Monkey Necromancer, who granted me the ability to switch between my tail and human legs as much as I please." Tiina said.

"Who is the Necromancer, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she's a Monkey King named Seiten who saw me save you and for some reason or another, decided to help me out." Tiina said.

"Wow, the first mermaid I meet and she can walk on land, too?" Naruto incredulously smiled and she once again beamed at him.

"That's correct." Tiina said.

"Hey, Tiina, are you hungry 'cause I was thinking that..." Naruto said upon realizing that eating from a nearby Fish and Chips snack bar would only frighten Tiina and had to think of something else instead.

"Yes?" Tiina softly smiled.

"Hey, have you ever tried ramen before?" Naruto asked.

"What's ramen?" Tiina asked from never having eaten anything outside the ocean.

"Tiina, you haven't lived until you tried ramen." Naruto said as he held his hand out to her and after some hesitation, she gently took it into hers.

"Lead the way, Naruto-kun." Tiina smiled and the blonde proceeded to guide to the nearest ramen shop. As Tiina tasted her first bowl of ramen, she looked to him and smiled like a kitten.

"Delicious." Tiina said.

"Not bad for your first meal on dry land, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, it's anything but bad, Naruto-kun. Now I can see why you enjoy it so much." Tiina said.

"With you being from the sea, what's to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Several things are fine ideas for meals such as seaweed and oyster pearls. I'd be happy to share some with you if you're interested." Tiina offered and this made Naruto think back to the insects he'd eaten for meals during his Sage Mode training.

"Can't be any worse than bugs." Naruto shivered from the memory alone.

"Bugs?" Tiina curiously asked.

"Oh, nothing, Tiina." Naruto chuckled before they walked through the pier and continued to chat before Tiina decided it was time to depart for the time being.

"Say, Tiina, if you're a Princess, you have a Kingdom somewhere, right?" Naruto asked and a solemn look appeared on Tiina's face.

"Yes, I do." Tiina said.

"Can I see it sometime?" Naruto smiled and Tiina remained silent for a brief period; having yet to tell him that her father disapproved of her choice to gain the ability of walking ashore. Although she had informed him of her ability to switch her finds and legs at will, the King still wouldn't listen to reason and she hadn't spoken to him since then.

"Someday perhaps." Tiina said before returning to the water and headed to a nearby island where she was staying since her departure from her father's Kingdom. She climbed onto a rock and perched herself on it as she gazed at the dock where she met the blonde.

Tiina smiled in thought of her new friendship with Naruto and the same applied to him with either being fascinated about the other's way of life. Each day afterward, she would return to the pier to spend time with Naruto and learn more about the life of a human.

While she educated him on the life of a mermaid, she rarely mentioned her father and Naruto had picked up on how tense the relationship was to the point of where he decided to wait until she told him of her own accord.

One day, he walked to the pier and looked to see Tiina climbing onto a rock before looking towards him. She held her microphone to her lips and started to sing in a melodious chord.

Though he meant to call out to her, he had acquired a fondness for her singing and sat down on the pier with his feet over the ledge. As he listened to her, Tiina's singing formed a wave that rose until it touched the soles of his sandals and he looked down at it in confusion.

Finding his reaction too cute, Tiina couldn't help but giggle and his eyes looked to hers before she made a friendly gesture for him to get on the wave. Without applying chakra to his feet, he stood on the wave and it made its way to Tiina.

"Hey, Tiina-hime, what's with the wave?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking you to my private island so relax, all right?" Tiina smiled before using her water sphere to propel herself into the air and the wave safely carried Naruto after her. It carried him all the way to her private island and dissolved the moment he stepped onto the shore.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Tiina smiled.

"Talk about space! And you're the only person who lives here?" Naruto asked and Tiina nodded before they sat down on the sand.

"Can I interest you in some kelp?" Tiina asked and just as Naruto was about to answer, something caught his attention as an overcast appeared. The shinobi and the mermaid looked up to hear a haughty laugh sound through the air and Liliana's ship appeared through the clouds.

"Mermaid who bares the legs of a human being, prepare to have your treasure elegantly stolen by Captain Liliana and her undead army!" said Pirate announced with her crewmates raising their weapons in unison with battle cries sounding and Tiina's eyebrows furrowed upon recognizing the woman as one of the Kraken's victims.

"Isn't that Liliana the Pirate Captain?" Naruto asked.

"It seems she somehow knows that my treasure is kept here for safekeeping." Tiina said as the ship flew down to the sea and Naruto looked to her before glaring back at it. He stood and withdrew a kunai before she looked to see the resolve on his face.

Despite her timid nature, she picked up her sphere and held it to her side as Liliana stood on the bow. The pirate's skeleton crew all raised their swords into the air and Tiina ran into the ocean before slamming her sphere into the water.

A wave formed before pushing against the ship and Liliana flew off of it before lashing her sword at Tiina. Her blade met Naruto's kunai knife and a struggle took place before he pushed her back.

"You certainly have a lot of courage for interrupting a pirate's treasure plundering." Liliana said before Tiina began singing into her microphone and the beast known as the Kraken rose from the ocean. The pirate froze with fear at the monster as it roared and knocked the ship ashore with its tentacles.

Liliana looked on as the creature slapped the surface with its tentacles and created waves that washed away half of the skeletal army. Water flowed onto Tiina's palms as it formed a trident that she hurled at the ship and split apart on impact with the Kraken returning to its lair via her command.

"I'll give you all a fair warning to leave immediately." Tiina said and Liliana looked at her with provoked eyes at her treasure spilling out of her damaged ship as the remains of her army scrambled to reclaim it.

"A worthy pirate always accepts a challenge!" Liliana laughed as she used Skull Flash on Tiina and her legs converted into her tail as she shot into the air spinning her trident around to deflect the onslaught of skulls. Naruto prepared some hand signs and performed Water Dragon Jutsu as the water-formed beast washed away the minions before springing into the air.

Liliana lashed her sword at Tiina's midsection and she blocked it with her trident before swinging at the undead pirate. Though she dodged it, she found herself being hit by the water and knocked onto the sand where Naruto appeared.

Continuing to laugh haughtily, Liliana lashed her sword at his legs and he blocked the blade with his kunai before flipping over her. She spun around and swung at him again with her sword meeting Tiina's trident before water erupted from underneath her.

The water hitting her from underneath sent her flying back and she recovered until she flew at Tiina. The mermaid flew into the air with the trident and spun it around as doing so created a torrent of water that smashed into her.

Liliana yelled as the water sent her flying back into the distance until she was out of sight and Tiina's trident returned to its natural state with her tail reverting to legs. As they gazed out to where Liliana had been sent flying, they looked to each other and nodded while sitting back down on the beach.

 _Elsewhere near the Konoha docks_

"Kinkaku, that's crazy!" Ginkaku said.

"Come on, Ginkaku, I'll bet you could have women fall into your warms just by saying it." Kinkaku said.

"From chick magnet to chick magician? That's me to a tee!" Ginkaku laughed before holding his arms out and spinning around.

"I summon a busty chick from above!" Ginkaku said in a dramatic voice before he and Kinkaku broke out in laughter. Just then, Liliana flew into his arms and a bewildered look appeared in his eyes at the appearance of his old flame.

"What the hell?! Liliana?!" Ginkaku said.

"As in your old girlfriend from way back?" Kinkaku said in disbelief that she was still alive after they had last met eons ago and Liliana groaned before looking at the silver-haired man while rubbing her eyes.

"Ginkaku…is that really you?" Liliana said.

"Yeah but let's get you some rest first." Ginkaku said before taking her back to his place and Kinkaku approached him.

"Ginkaku, say Mirajane Strauss will fall from the sky." Kinkaku said.

"Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail! Fall from the sky!" Ginkaku said to humor his brother and Kinkaku eagerly held his arms out expecting the famous mage to fall into his hands.

"Dammit!" Kinkaku said after waiting for several minutes to no avail.

 _Back at Tiina's island_

She escorted Naruto to an underground cave and showed him her treasure chest lying inside of a pool of water. The blue-haired woman proceeded to explain that since leaving her father's kingdom, she had stored her treasure in various places for safekeeping and he looked to her.

"Tiina-hime, do you think your father ever misses you?" Naruto asked.

"Given his reaction to my interest in you, I doubt he wasted his breath trying to find me." Tiina said as they returned to the shore and walked through the island before noticing a pair of dolphins splashing the surface with their tails and chirping at her.

"What do you think they're excited about?" Naruto asked and Tiina stared at the dolphins as they called to her.

"They're messengers from my father." Tiina answered.

"See, I told you he still thinks about you." Naruto said.

"Apparently, he saw what happened with Liliana and wants to see me." Tiina said.

"Tiina-hime, I try not bring up your dad but maybe this might be your chance to settle things with him once and for all." Naruto said.

"But, Naruto-kun, Father would do nothing more than lash out as he did the previous time I told him about you." Tiina said.

"Look, don't focus so much on that. You've got to talk things out with him and even if he doesn't listen, well, at least you tried. In fact, I could come with you." Naruto offered and Tiina began wondering how he would travel with her without any fear of him drowning.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't want you to drown since Father's kingdom is at the bottom of the ocean." Tiina said.

"Don't worry, Tiina-hime, I'll use Isobu's chakra to let me stay underwater for as it takes." Naruto said and with that in mind, she nodded to him. He returned to one of her caves and came back out wearing blue shorts as he approached Tiina.

The pair nodded before she adapted into her mermaid form and sprang into the water with Naruto gathering Isobu's chakra into his body. Now having the turtle's lung-capacity, he dove into the water and followed Tiina into the water with the pair heading into the deepest parts of the ocean.

Tiina guided Naruto to what looked to be an underwater kingdom that resembled the type of one would find in a fishbowl and she swam through the entrance where they were greeted by one her sisters.

"Is this him?" asked Tiina's sister, Mediterraneania.

"That's right. Naruto-kun, this is Mediterraneania" Tiina said.

"Nice to meet you, Mediterraneania, I've heard so much about you." Naruto said as he shook her hand and unlike her father, she could tell the blonde meant Tiina no harm given how long they had known the other.

"Please to meet you, too, Naruto." Mediterraneania smiled before welcoming them inside the castle and Tiina was given a cup by another one of her sisters by the name of Litha. As they were guided to the castle, Naruto and Tiina swam through a Mermaid hall of fame and Litha pointed to one art depiction.

"And this is our occasional ally." Litha said and Naruto looked at it in recognition of the mermaid.

"Wait a minute; this is Aquarius the Water Bearer! Tiina-hime, I didn't know you two were friends." Naruto said in amazement and Tiina spat out her drink before catching almost choking.

"What's the matter, sis?" Litha asked.

"That woman is a menace to society!" Tiina vehemently said with a nervous look on her face.

"Come, Tiina, I know Aquarius is a bit high-strung and…" Litha started to say.

"Believe me, there's no bit about her temper." Tiina shivered from remembering said Mermaid's short fuse and Naruto smiled at her as he stroked her shoulder with Mediterraneania returned.

"He's ready to see you now." Mediterraneania said to the pair and they stared looks before mutually nodding.

"The best of luck, you two." Litha said.

"Thank you, Litha. We'll certainly need it." Tiina said before she and Naruto swam into the throne room where the King awaited them. Mediterraneania gave them her best regards before leaving the three of them and Tiina gave her father a blank look with his stern eyes looking back at her and the blonde.

"Tiina, I see you have battled the pirate scoundrel Liliana and you still continue to pursue life on land with human beings?" The King asked.

"My answer remains the same, Father. I wish to stay alongside Naruto-kun." Tiina said and the King's eyes furrowed as he eyed the blonde. Naruto didn't flinch at the King's hardened gaze and Tiina stood in front of him with her arms fanned out defensively.

"You dare continue to defy me by bringing a human here?!" The King bellowed and the bold look in Tiina's eyes never faltered; something new in place of the timid look he was used to. In most cases of him disciplining her as he was now doing, she would be trembling and looking at the floor.

"Father, I would think you'd want to see him after he helped me with Liliana after she's tried to find our kingdom's treasure. How can you be so ungrateful?" Tiina said.

"That matters naught! If it weren't for him, you'd never be on the surface to begin with and she wouldn't have stood a chance in finding you!" The King roared.

"I knew there'd risks on surfaces but I was prepared to face them and as you can see, I did just swell with Naruto-kun's help." Tiina said.

"You would dare live a life of danger and uncertainty rather than the safety of your home here? Are you that blind, Tiina?!" The King said.

"Life down here is just as uncertain as it is on surface so either choice I make is no guaranteed safety." Tiina shot back and Naruto cleared his throat while getting from behind her.

"Hey, Old Merman King, hear me out. I know that Tiina's your daughter and underneath your anger, you're just concerned like any good parent would be but being overprotective will never help anyone in this world." Naruto said and the King pointed his trident at the blonde but Tiina refused to move.

"Silence, boy! I'll strike you down right this minute for your impudence!" The King snapped.

"Hurting me would only push her further away from you and neither of us wants that to happen." Naruto said.

"Don't you see, Father? You threaten him and he does nothing other than want to make peace with you." Tiina said.

"What does a human know about peace? They're all ruthless creatures who cling to their beliefs and refuse to seek peaceful resolutions!" The King said.

"As if you're being any different than them right now." Tiina said and the King rose from his throne with his trident tightly clutched while threateningly swimming over to them.

"Tiina, whether you like it or not, I am going to rid your life of this human and you'll see that…" The King began to say and Tiina had enough.

"Father, I love him and if you harm one hair on his head, I'll never forgive you!" Tiina said and the King's eyes became bewildered with a bristling growl as the prongs on his trident began glowing. Despite his anger, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his daughter as he stared at the boldness in her eyes and he looked to Naruto.

"You love him?!" The King said as Tiina continue to stay firm and Naruto floated alongside her without showing any fear. With they worried what would happen next, his demeanor unexpectedly softened and he smiled.

"Very well then!" The King said with enthusiasm and this caught the pair off-guard.

"Excuse me?" Tiina blinked.

"You and Naruto can continue your relationship so long as he keeps you safe." The King said.

"I'm confused." Naruto said and the King let out a hearty laugh.

"Tiina, I called you here since I wanted to see how much you changed and seeing how you just stood up to me, I can see that you're doing very on the surface!" The King said and both Naruto and Tiina relaxed he was just testing them.

"Father, does this mean you've accepted Naruto-kun?" Tiina asked and he placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Not entirely but seeing he's allowed you to change into a stronger Mermaid makes me proud you saved his life." The King said and Tiina's face broke into a smile as she hugged her father and he patted her back. Just then, the large doors fell apart to reveal Tiina's eavesdropping sisters and they all stuttered different excuses.

"Someone ought to fix that glow!" Litha said.

"Yes, indeed!" Another of Tiina's sisters said while they all swam away and Naruto chuckled at them before the King looked to him.

"Naruto, I would like a demonstration of you strength for tales of you world-saving deeds reach as far as this part of the ocean." The King said.

"Wait; is it my strength that had you nervous about Tiina meeting me on land?" Naruto and the King nodded before explaining that with him being such a powerful man, he was worried about what might happen to Tiina at first.

"Oh, no, I'd never hurt Tiina-hime and that's a promise." Naruto said and the King nodded as they swam outside with Tiina and her sisters following them. The King directed the blonde's attention to a massive shipwreck that once belonged to Liliana and requested that Naruto destroyed it.

"All right, stand back!" Naruto said while cracking his fingers and Tiina's family moved back as he formed shadow clones around the shipwreck. They all formed Ultra Big Ball Rasengan and the water around the shipwreck began spinning as it was lifted off the ocean floor.

Tiina smiled at her beloved's strength as her family watched Naruto and his clones use their powers to raise the shipwreck all the way to the surface atop the whirlpool. Once it was entirely out of the water, Naruto had his clones end the jutsu and each one fired Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet before obliterating it.

"How's that?" Naruto said to the King.

"Astounding! Tonight we shall celebrate with a feast! Prepare the kelp!" The King jubilantly said and all the inhabitants cheered with Naruto smiling.

" _Well, maybe kelp won't be so bad."_ Naruto optimistically thought as Tiina wrapped her arms around his and they all began to swim back into the castle.

 _Shortly afterwards_

Naruto had managed to eat the kelp and found that it wasn't half bad as he feasted with Tiina's family. Compared to the earlier atmosphere, the King was jovial and accepting of the young sage.

"Well, Naruto-kun, how do you like the food down here?" Litha asked.

"My first time eating kelp is definitely going to be something to remember!" Naruto grinned and Tiina beamed.

"Splendid!" Tiina smiled.

"It's only fitting that you're the first human to eat our specially-prepared cuisine, Naruto." The King said.

"That makes it all the more better." Naruto smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Mediterraneania said and the party continued all the way into the night where Tiina's family bid them farewell.

"Take care of my daughter, Naruto." The King said as he shook hands with him.

"Roger that!" Naruto grinned.

"Farewell, Naruto-kun." Litha said.

"Come back sometime, alright?" Mediterraneania said as Tiina hugged the King.

"You can count on that." Naruto said.

"Goodbye, Father." Tiina smiled.

"Goodbye for now, my daughter." The King softly said before Naruto and Tiina swam out of the kingdom and returned to the surface. The second his head emerged from the water, Naruto ceased using Isobu's chakra and started swimming to Tiina's island with the blue-haired beauty's tail becoming legs again.

"You sure have a lively family, Tiina-hime." Naruto smiled as they walked ashore.

"I certainly do, don't I?" Tiina smiled at her father finally seeing why she had left and Naruto sat down on the sand. She rested her head on his shoulder and continue to smile as he wrapped his arm around her side.

With her issues regarding her father resolved for the time being, she felt so at ease and Naruto kissed the mermaid's forehead before earning a blush from her. Tiina giggled before resting on him as the sun began to set and looked out to see.

 _A few days later_

Naruto and Tiina swam through the sea before she climbed a rock in the middle of the ocean in her mermaid form and sat on the ledge. The blonde watched as she enjoyed the view it provided and she transformed in her human state while smiling.

" _Tiina-hime's butt sure is big…"_ Naruto thought as he scaled the rock and lie next to her as they surveyed the ocean.

"The view here never ceases to amaze me. Don't you agree, Naruto-kun?" Tiina smiled,

"Yeah, the view is definitely something." Naruto said before he wrapped his arms around her waist of 58 (23) and placed her in his lap. He removed her crown and she placed her hands on his shoulders as the pair tentatively touched foreheads.

As either set of blue eyes looked into each other before closing, Naruto and Tiina's lips gently met and he moved his hand to her upper back while stroking it. He trailed his fingers through her long locks and she held onto his shoulders while he managed to sit on the ledge while keeping her in his embrace the whole time.

Tiina's cheeks became flush from the kiss with her breasts slowly flattening against his bare chest and the gesture went on without his tongue invading her mouth. Water splashed against the rock as Tiina's fingers softly trailed up his shoulders until they found his whiskers and lightly brushed them.

"Hang on, Tiina-hime." Naruto said upon softly ending the kiss and holding onto her as she listened to him. He dove into the sea and teleported to the cove of her island before sitting her down on the sand.

"Naruto-kun…" Tiina blushed as Naruto crawled on top of her and caressed her cheeks before she slightly moved him back. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms underneath her breasts and bared them for the blonde before giving him a subtle nod.

He kissed her forehead and set her crown to the side before removing her blouse and shin guards. With only her panties remaining, Tiina continue to blush as Naruto observed her bare flesh and smiled before giving either mound tender kisses.

This made her relax before Naruto's palms planted themselves on her jugs and gently began to caress them. Tiina held still as she felt his fingers massaging her bosom with his hands pressing them together with care and groping them.

The mermaid found herself moaning as he toyed with her chest and leaned forward before licking Tiina's neck. She mewled from his tongue licking her neck and he groaned as his manhood began to awaken from touching her chest.

Tiina continue to blush as her dear shinobi felt up her bosom and squeezed them while his licking eventually led him to her nipples. He kept her breasts smothered together and brushing his tongue against the bud.

Her arms remained wrapped beneath her breasts and her eyes brightly shimmered from his slow, teasing licks on her chest. He lathered the bud with his tongue and brushed his thumbs on Tiina's nipples as he gripped them with his index fingers.

Tiina cried out as Naruto tweaked and teased hers tits while pulling them in his direction. They became hard with arousal and she mewled at this while squealing; another feature of hers that Naruto found cute.

"Tiina-hime is definitely having a good time, isn't she?" Naruto teased and before she could give a reply, she felt her womanhood becoming wet from his touch. His eye looked down at her legs worming around and how her inner thighs were pressing together.

Knowing this represented her arousal, Naruto freed her tits and planted his canines on her mound before carefully sinking his teeth into the pliable flesh. Tiina mewled as she felt him gnawing on it with his tongue wagging and licking on her tit.

Her arms spread as she dug at the sand and raked her nails through it while continuing to moan. Her eyes closed as his other hand palmed her free mound and caressed it with his fingers brushing on her areola.

Naruto's licking became suckling while his fingers continue rubbing her flesh and he ceased gnawing on the mound to switch to the other. Tiina blushing face remained as it was and his lathering of her nipple came to an end before he moved back.

Despite his cock throbbing inside of his shorts, he chose not to take them off in order not to frighten her and he faced her crotch. He gripped her panties and slid them down her legs before tossing them aside as he caught a whiff of her arousal on them.

Naruto held Tiina's legs up and her eyes snapped open the moment her panties came off. He looked at her pussy and leaned closer to her.

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle." Naruto whispered in her ear before returning to her petals and looked at the aroused juices seeping from them. His tongue feverishly licked her clit while his fingers prodded and traced her entrance in the meantime.

"Naruto-kun!" Tiina cried out as Naruto's tongue licked and wet her hard clit with his fingers brushing on the center of her folds with more of her arousal juices being drawn out. She watched him lick her nether regions and his hand returned to her breast.

Once he resumed groping and playing with it, Naruto started wagging his tongue on the center of her womanhood and finally spread her entrance. He feasted his eyes on her soaked caverns and worked his fingers into her opening.

Tiina moaned as she felt him thrust his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm before stopping to observe how wet his they were. He gave them a lick and smiled at her before deciding to lick his way into her pussy.

She watched his tongue wag into her caverns before worming and swaying inside of her. Tiina held Naruto's hand to her breast with his fingers still roaming her flesh and started smiling from his licks.

The blonde's fingers prodded her clit while his taste buds got a first-hand survey of her inner juices and his member throbbed with excitement inside of his shorts. Though he tried to focus on licking Tiina's insides, this was ultimately something he couldn't ignore for very long and groaned.

Tiina continue to claw at the sand and cry out as she felt his licks on her walls while he rested her feet on his shoulders. As he licked into her, she closed her eyes with her content smile getting bigger and wailed as her orgasmic fluids streamed onto his tongue.

As she enjoyed her orgasmic, Naruto licked up her streams and didn't raise his face until he was done. He got to his feet and kissed Tiina before his tongue found hers as she realized it was an invite to taste her own fluids.

Tiina's tongue licked against Naruto's and she moaned from tasting her orgasmic fluids with his fingers trailing through her blue locks. Once she had finished, the kiss came to an end and she got her first look at the bulge in his shorts.

"Sorry you had to see this…" Naruto began to explain before Tiina blinked for a few minutes and moved forward while reaching for his shorts.

"Leave it to me." Tiina said as she pulled his shorts down to his feet and faced his growth with fascination. Without hesitation, she kissed his member and wrapped her fingers around the base while beginning to pump it from top to bottom.

"Tiina-hime, where'd you learn to do this?" Naruto asked as she moved her hand up and down his hilt with her touch being incredible. She gave the tip of it a kiss before freeing it and smothering her breasts together on his hardness.

"I saw some pictures like this in your master's book and thought I'd give it a try. Do you not like it?" Tiina asked while somehow keeping an innocent demeanor and Naruto denied disliking her actions as she kept her jugs pressed together on him. He moaned at their softness and she brushed her tongue on the tip as she maneuvered them on his glory.

Though he wondered when she had read Jiraiya's boys, he easily set the thoughts aside and started jetting himself through her bosom. Tiina watched in amazement as her lover's cock jetted through her cleavage and managed to reach the top.

She brushed and lathered his emerged foreskin with her breasts bouncing on the rest of his hardness. Naruto moaned as he jerked his glory into Tiina's sizeable breasts and moaned from their softness rubbing together on him.

Seeing the pleased smile on his face and hearing his moaning voice, Tiina smiled from knowing that her methods of serving him were working and her tongue danced on his foreskin. He felt his balls rising within their pouch as semen gathered into his member and it began to vibrate inside of her cleavage.

Tiina watched as it throbbed and licked her lips as she planted her mouth on his erection. She moaned while his cock flew into both her bouncing chest and mouth while she bopped her head on it.

Her sucking him off only made the shinobi moan as her tongue dancing and lathering his foreskin caused more semen to build inside of his cannon. Tiina kept her flesh together on him and swirled her tongue around his glory's tip before he let out a long moan with his cum erupting into her mouth.

She began swallowed the warm yet thick substance and marveled at how it stuck to the inside of her throat while gulping it down. Some of his release dribbled down her mouth and landed on her bosom as she continued to drink.

Tiina opened her mouth and panted with an incredulous smile on her face before setting his member free. Naruto held his hand to her and she took it before they walked to the water.

They stopped to where the water stopped above their knees and kissed again as they lowered themselves into it. Tiina turned around and placed herself in Naruto's lap while he held onto her waist the whole time.

Fully prepared, Tiina lowered her womanhood down Naruto's erection and moaned as her virginity marker was lost that very moment. As she took in his length, she marveled how it was spreading her inner walls as she sank down it and Naruto moaned as well even after he was fully housed within.

His hands held onto her small waist for the first few moments as he guided his cock into her pussy and she brought her hips down onto him. Tiina's face immediately became flush at his size and speed with her breasts bouncing on the water surface as ripples formed in result.

She panted from bucking and shaking her hips against his crotch lunges with her hands resting atop her knees. Naruto held her steady as she brought her wetness down onto his tower and he plunged through her folds into her tight, scorching depths.

"It's beating my womb!" Tiina cried out as Naruto's member surged and pumped into her wet tunnels with his hands holding onto her waist. He licked her long ear lobes and she mewed with his slow licks combined with his heavy breath on her neck.

Naruto's hands abandoned her waist and traveled to her breasts before sinking his palms and fingers into the jiggling flesh. As he held was he able to, Tiina smiled as his groping hands familiarizing themselves with her breasts and moaned as his fingers squeezed her buds.

He groaned as the movements of Tiina's hips allowed her walls to grind his glory as it sped into her and she turned her head to look back at him. Ultramarine and ocean eyes stared at one another before closing and their lips found each other moments later.

Tiina reached back and tenderly stroked Naruto's chin with their eyelids remaining shut in bliss. The mermaid moaned in the kiss and the ripples created by their synced movements reached all the way to the shore.

Her caverns became tighter on his accelerating manhood as it once again throbbed erratically and it began swelling from semen once again building inside of it. Tiina whimpered from his thrusts ramming her innards and she moved her other hand from her knee.

She ceased stroking Naruto's chin and rested her arm on the back of his neck for support. With her peach withstanding repeated smacks from his crotch, Tiina's mind was overflowing with pleasure and ecstasy while riding him.

Tiina's eyes opened to reveal they were receding into the back of her head as they parted lips and resumed moaning as loudly as possible. Naruto squeezed and played with her bosom as it heaved in his hands and he addictively pulled at her tits.

The blushing mermaid felt him moving inside of her wetness and she held onto him while thrusting down onto his erection. Naruto groaned as toying with her breasts caused her to become tighter on his swelling hilt while it stirred Tiina's innards and her eyes closed once more.

She was lost in her ecstasy as she worked her hips against Naruto's and he once again teased her buds before releasing them to focus on playing with her mounds. He watched Tiina bring down her tightness onto him and the pair knew it was only a matter of time before they would meet a release.

Naruto kept sending his stiffness into Tiina and her timid demeanor was no more as she sobbed in complete glee. As tears ran down her eyes, she began to dig her nails into his upper back and began toying with her clit in the time being.

Tiina loudly squealed as her wetness constricted Naruto's throbbing manhood and it unleashed multiple spurts of cum into her stomach with half of it washing out of her alongside her own orgasmic juices. Though the mixed fluids disappeared in the water, Tiina happily grinned as she came and her caverns overflowed with his seeds gushing out.

The pair caught their breaths and she finally opened her eyes before looking back at Naruto. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and rested against him while his finger gently caressing her cheek.

Tiina got off his manhood and rested her head on his heart while he stroked her locks. Mutual silence went on between the two before Tiina abruptly got off his lap and placed her hands against a rock with her rear facing him.

Naruto stroked his erection and smeared his semen on Tiina's rectum for a moment before holding her cheeks. He carefully slid his member through her cheeks and she held onto the rock as he slowly entered her.

Tiina loudly wailed from his cock being inside of her ass and he thrust into her at a slow rhythm to keep from harming her. Naruto wasted no time in his hand returning to her orb and pulling at her tit while it flung forward as his other hand went to her crotch.

She held onto the rock while his fingers wormed their way into her pussy and she equally rutted her hips once she began feeling comfortable with him thrusting into her. Her aroused juices leaked on his fingers brushing on her inner walls and she looked back at him.

Tiina held his hand to her warmth and moaned at he rocketed his hips forward while thundering into her rectum. She kept her hand planted on the rock for balance and her opposing jug swayed forward as Naruto's hardness traveled into her ass.

"More!" Tiina cried out with tears again pouring from her eyes and her lust high from Naruto's solid pistons against her derriere. He pulled on her bud and teased it all the while with her face being just as flushed as it was moments earlier.

The blonde once again felt his glory swelling from the incredible suction of her rectum and this only made her face twist into a lustful grin befitting of a wild animal. Naruto leaned forward and licked her earlobe while pleasing her body.

Naruto gritted his teeth at his tightening balls and his pulsing hardness with his foreskin striking deeply into Tiina's welcoming peach. The pair howled as his cum unloaded in her ass and her own fluids drenched his fingers as they drained out of her entrance.

As he freed himself, he looked at the white lake flowing from Tiina's cheeks and removed his fingers. Tiina got an idea and whispered into his ear before he smiled.

"Good idea, Tiina-hime." Naruto smiled.

"Then we're agreed." Tiina happily said before diving into the water and Isobu granted Naruto his lung-capacity necessary to stay underwater for extended periods of time. He followed his lover to the bottom of the ocean and lie on the seabed as Tiina straddled him.

Her folds once again took in his member and he squeezed her bosom before she pressed her lips against his. Naruto held onto the mermaid's chest as her hips descended against his rising crotch and their movements caused bubbles to form.

Even with the pressure of the sea on them, this surprisingly did little to hinder their movements and muffled watery moans could be heard from their lips. Naruto sat up and placed his left hand on her peach with the other staying planted on her jiggling orb.

Tiina wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him while thrusting against him. Their eyes shut as he shot his length into her tunnels and she placed her feet on either side of the sage.

He fought tongues with Tiina and the mermaid, while again giving in to her ecstatic mind, managed to focus on keeping a tight seal on his lips; their general position mirroring how she saved his life. Her fingers brushed through his hair and rubbed the back of his head as their hips worked in tandem.

Naruto and Tiina's licking match went on as their thrusts versed the other and neither really thought much about their usual surroundings to be intimate. In fact, their having sex was akin to doing such a thing in public given that mermaids would usually do this sort of thing in private and neither mermaid nor the sage gave much thought to it.

He groped at her peach and fondled her excessively while using the former to keep her close to him. Tiina's fingers lovingly brushed through his hair and she kept her arms looped around him for as long as possible.

Naruto's hardness soared into Tiina's pussy with bubbles forming around them with each movement to reflect their speed and both felt another orgasm wash out of them only to dissolve in the water. Once it was over, Tiina lay next to him and kissed his lips again to which he grinned upon looping his arm around her.

"That was wonderful." Tiina smiled.

"Ya know, Tiina-hime, it's not everyday you have hot sex at the bottom of the ocean." Naruto grinned.

"And if we're lucky enough not to get caught in action, it definitely won't be the last." Tiina giggled as they relaxed on the ocean floor.

 _Years later_

"Kids, where are you?" Naruto called out as he waded through the water and Tiina sat on a rock in her mermaid form smiling on at her husband failing to notice two small forms swimming by him. As he looked around, what looked like a fish tail arose from the water and playfully splashed him.

"Ariel-chan!" Naruto laughed as the tail splashed him and what appeared to be a blonde boy with blue eyes having a fish tail sprang from the water. He flipped in the air as few times before diving back into the water and splashing his father as a result.

"Got you again, Daddy!" The boy, Tilikum, smiled as he appeared next to Naruto and the fish tail arose from the water to reveal a small redheaded girl with eyes like Tiina's as she bore the necklace of the Seabed King.

"You two always manage to catch your Daddy off guard!" Naruto laughed as his children swam around him like sharks circling prey.

"That's more than most people you know can say, right, sis?" Tilikum smiled.

"Unless Daddy is getting old, right, Mommy?" Ariel friendly teased and Tiina lightly laughed at her daughter's remark.

"Hmm…maybe Daddy is getting old." Tiina smiled.

"I'll show you two old!" Naruto said as he dived after the two children.

"Hurry, Tilikum!" Ariel laughed as she and her brother swam away from their father and Tiina smiled on. Despite her being a mermaid, Tilikum and Ariel had been born humans with the ability to switch between legs and mermaid tails at will.

"Right behind you!" Tilikum equally laughed before Naruto wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as he tickled both of them and Tiina dove off the rock into the water as they laughed.

"Are you two ready to visit your Grandfather?" Tiina asked.

"You bet!" Tilikum and Ariel said with excitement as they dove into the water and Naruto and Tiina exchanged loving smiles before diving after their son and daughter to visit her father's kingdom.

* * *

It took longer than expected since I was winging a few things with Tiina such as giving her two OC sisters, Litha and Mediterraneania, and having her resolve her issues with her father; whom I couldn't think of a good name for.

With this story being called _**The Little Mermaid**_ , I'd remiss if I didn't use the famous Daddy I Love Him line from the '89 film though Tiina's argument against her father was her standing her ground against him and a more justified case given she's known Naruto for months instead of a single day.

While Ariel's namesake doesn't need any introduction, Tilikum is named after the giant orca from Seaworld and even his flips are homages to his talents. I will definitely use Tiina again and more girls from _**Grimoire**_ once more OVAs of the show are made but until then, I'll refrain from using them.

The idea of a human screwing a mermaid is anything but new. However, in Naruto's case, how many people can say they've had sex with a mermaid at the bottom of an ocean with no problem at all?

Anyway, this is the final one-on-one pairing featuring Naruto for the entire series and the final one-on-one pairing in the next story will be a mystery couple. Compared to this story, I have the next installment planned out from start to finish so you won't have to wait as long and please leave a review if you can.

Also, I have an offer for those who have good knowledge of both _**Naruto**_ and _**Queen's Blades**_. I need to expand my writing team for future plotlines in this series and though I have a few people in mind already, I could sure use some more help.

If you know both these series well enough, come talk to me if you're interested and I'll see you all next time. Once again, thank you all for being so patient with this story and take care.


End file.
